Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Nuva
__TOC__ Jetrax T6 Da du ja auf deine Seite schreibst, dass du die gelbe Version des Jetrax dir noch kaufen willst und es ih nicht mal im Lego-Store gab, möchte ich dazu was sagen: Ich bin der Meinung, dass der gelbe Jetrax T6 nicht existiert, denn: Niemand hat ihn bis jetzt, es gab ihn nicht im Lego-Shop und nicht einmal im einem Lego-Store(wo es Mazeka gab!). Woher kommt es, dass es kam, dass man glaubte, dass es ihn gibt? Ganz einfach: Im Katalog war es ein Druckfehler und im Internet n "Programmierfehler", und da dies sich schon so sehr verbreitet hat, konnte Lego es nicht mehr zurück nehmen, also hatten sie behauptet es wäre eine Spezialedition, Greg glaubte dies wahrscheinlich oder machte einfach dort mit. Also sagte, dass der Jetrax mit einem Lichtstein kollidiert wäre und sich aufgeladen hätte. Ich glaube es so zumindest!^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:30, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das kann stimmen, muss aber nicht. Wegen den gelben Jetrax rief ich bei Lego an; sie sagten, dass s ein Druckfehler wäre... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:14, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Geh auf Brickshelf und gib "yellow Jetrax" ein, dann siehst du dass es kein Druckfehler ist, ihn gab es nur bei Wal Mart und so in Amerika. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 20:48, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hmmmpff... HABE ich mir schon fast gedacht, dass es den wider nur in Amerika gibt... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:52, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) zu BiA Wie nennen? Also den Teridax? Teridax (Brothers in Arms)? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:26, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) (Gut ich bin nich Toa-Nuva aber) Teridax (Brithers in Arms) oder Teridax (Spherus Magna) aber erstes wäre denk ich besser... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:36, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gute Frage... Ich würde ihn nicht als BiA kennzeichnen, weil BiA ist jetzt ja zu Ende, wir werden in dem neuen Serial sicher noch öfters von ihm hören, aber eben nicht mehr in BiA, das war eher nur seine "Einführung"... Mit SM würde ich ihn aber auch nicht kennzeichnen, weil wir werden dieses Jahr sicher öfters immer wieder neue Informationen über das "echte" SM bekommen... Das beste, was mir momentan einfällt, ist, es wie bei den Takanuva zu machen, also "Alternativer Teridax" oder so... Klingt zwar doof, aber was besseres fällt mir nicht ein... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 05:20, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wenn wir demnächst noch was von ihm hören, dan mit Sicherheit in Reign of Shadows, also können wir ihn uach Teridax (Reign of Shadows) nennen. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 09:30, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Problem: In RoS geht es sowohl um unseren Teri als auch um den Alternativ-Teri, es macht also nicht viel Sinn, wenn man sagt, dass man "den Teridax aus RoS" meint, weil damit können immer noch beide gemeint sein. Außerdem macht so ein "Charakter (Geschichte)" IMHO nur dann Sinn, wenn dieser Charakter wirklich nur in dieser einen Geschichte vorkommt, was hier ja nicht der Fall ist... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 10:06, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also nennen wir ihn "Alternativen Teridax". Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:14, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich denke, das ist gut. ich mach mich an die Arbeit. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:37, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ist die Vahi stärker als die Ignika? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 19:24, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich glaube schon .Matau 19:26, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein, beide sind legendäre Masken, also würde ich sagen, dass sie gleich stark sind. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:48, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Fanfiction GLÜCKWUNSCH!!!! Du hast gegen mich mit 0:7 Stimmen gewonnen (Artikel des Monats). Könntest du bitte am ersten Februar eine Kurzbeschreibung zu "Der Echte Traum" in der Vorlage:Artikel des Monats machen. Bioniclemaster724 18:07, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Ich habe wohl richtig nominiert!!! Glückwunsch!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 18:08, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wow! Danke nochmal an Skorpi für's Nominieren, und natürlich an alle, die für mich abgestimmt haben! 7:0 ist ja ein echtes Traumergebnis, mit so was hätte ich niemals gerechnet! Hoffentlich gefallen euch die restlichen Kapitel auch so gut! ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 00:12, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, für dich ist es ein Traumergebnis. Nicht für mich^^. Bioniclemaster724 19:16, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja nochwas. Im Wiki-Nui Fanfiction gab es ein "paar kleine Änderungen" falls du mal schauen willst... Bioniclemaster724 19:17, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dann eben nicht nur danke an alle, sondern auch sorry an dich! :P Das neue Layout hab schon gesehen... Aber irre ich mich, oder ist in dem Bild oben links ein weißer Rand um den "Grünling"? (Hab die 2009-Namen noch nicht im Kopf) Und kA ob's an mir/meinem ausgewählten Design oder am Bild liegt, aber mir kommt es so vor, als wäre das Bild nicht vollständig zu sehen... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 23:38, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Liegt daran, dass du immer noch den alten Wikipedia-Skin benutzt.... Nath/87.122.177.71 08:58, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich mir schon fast gedacht... Aber müsste man das nicht irgendwie so anpassen können, dass es auch noch mit dem guten alten Pedia-Skin XD funktioniert? -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 10:00, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Müsste man ... irgendwie ... aber wozu den Wikipedia Skin benutzen? Der neue sieht fast genauso aus, ist bloß ein bisschen übersichtlicher... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:37, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Monaco? Ist Ansichtssache, ich finde den Skin hässlich, überladen und unübersichtlich. Den Wikipedia-Skin kenn ich gut und er gefällt mir besser. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 11:42, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jaja, so hab ich früher auch--- egal, wen interressiert's. Also, sieht das soo schlimm aus oder kanns erstmal so bleiben? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:33, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es sieht merkwürdig aus, da das erste F von FANFIC nicht zu lesen ist und auch vom Schriftzug "Wiki-Nui" etwas abgeschnitten wurde... Aber es ist ja nicht das Standarddesign, und mir ist es ziemlich egal, also kann's schon so bleiben. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:55, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats gibst du auch eine Stimme ab? Bioniclemaster724 14:49, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Weiß ich noch nicht, vielleicht. Bis wann läuft die Abstimmung denn? -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 00:41, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Noch bis heute, morgen ist Februar. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:23, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ach so, ich hab übergesehen, dass es schon um den AdM für den Februar geht... Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass jetzt, wie im Fanfiction, der Artikel für den März bestimmt wird... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 12:10, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es steht gerade beim Gleichstand zwischen Nuparu und Brutaka, ich glaube, dass du der Letzte bist, der etwas endscheiden könnte. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:18, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Okay, dann mach ich das mal. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:40, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung Willst du keine Stimme abgeben? Bioniclemaster724 14:20, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja, eigentlich bin ich kein aktives Mitglied mehr, dürfte an der Abstimmung also gar nicht teilnehmen. ;P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 14:26, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ^siehste?^ der findet immer einen Grund XD. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:29, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) War doch nicht ernst gemeint, ich bin schon dabei. ;P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 14:31, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja Lust in meiner Fanfiction Bara Magna als Böser Toa-Kal vorzukommen. Die Idee mit den Elementarkräften absorbieren find ich toll und da du sie mehr oder weniger erfunden hast, würde ich dich auch dementsprechend einbringen... center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 11:56, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du gerne machen. Du kannst die Idee mit dem Absorbieren aber auch einfach so verwenden, ohne mich zu "würdigen", eine so besondere Idee ist das ja eigentlich gar nicht... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 15:54, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Och, ich find die schon gut. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 16:21, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) WNFF du bist ja Toa Nuhkor in meiner Geschichte, ein Toa des Steins (wenn du ein anderes Element willst sagen). Also jedenfalls wollte ich ein Profil für dich anlegen, hab aber eine kleine "Figuren-Bau-Blockade" wär nett wenn du mir ein paar Tips zu deinem gewünschten Charakter gibst. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:33, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Puh... MOCs sind leider so gar nicht mein Fachgebiet. ^^ Es wäre schön, wenn du irgendwas hinbekommen könntest, was den Toa Olda oder Toa Nuva ähnelt, weil optisch sind das immer noch meine Lieblings-Toa. Ist aber kein Muss, und ansonsten habe ich auch keine wirklichen Wünsche... ^^ -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:03, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zu einer kleinen Info Toa-Nuva: die Toa Nuva kommen bei ihm als Toa Inara vor. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 17:07, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Meinst du meine Toa Olda oder die Toa Mata? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:35, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) die Toa Mata [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:04, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, ja sorry, hab ich grad verwechselt. Als der Begriff "Toa Mata" noch nicht offiziell war, wurde oft der Begriff "Toa Olda" (wegen Newer = Nuva => Older = Olda) verwendet, um bei den Toa zwischen vor und nach der Verwandlung zu unterscheiden. Und weil Nuhkor in deinen Geschichten ja ein Toa Olda ist, wurde ich wieder an diesen Begriff erinnert und hab versehentlich "Olda" statt "Mata" geschrieben. XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:16, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Okay also im Stil der Toa von 2001 bzw. 2003. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 07:44, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Certavus-Secret Hast du "Secret of Certavus" schon? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:36, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nein, aber danke für den Hinweis, ohne dich hätte ich gar nicht gemerkt, dass das schon angeboten wird. XD Ich werd's mir möglichst bald holen. -- Toa-Nuva / 77.47.6.197 19:48, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kann es sein, dass Certavus der weiße Glatorian vom Sommer 09 ist? center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 11:46, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, Certavus ist seit Ewigkeiten tot. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:28, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) der weiße glatorian von sommer heißt (gelöscht) [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] *Thema wieder hochhol* Inzwischen hab ich's... War das nur eine Neugier-Frage, oder wolltest du mich irgendetwas fragen? XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 06:28, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Du musst bei deinen Fanfics noch Diener der Dunkelheit hinzufügen. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Danke für den Hinweis! -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:15, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich wollte irgendwas fragen ... es ging nicht direkt um die Artikelerstellung ... ich habs vergessen XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:48, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Krasse Vorlage Deine neue Variante der Infobox ist krass! eigentlich ist sie ja die normale nur etwas... verändert :P (Ha ha, hab alle FF und KH Teile durchgezockt XD) Aber deine Maske ist am coolsten XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 20:56, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das einzige Final Fantasy, das ich bisher durchgespielt habem ist Crisis Core. >.< Bei mir ist es bei Spielen IMMER so, dass ich irgendwann eine längere Pause einlege und danach hab ich vergessen, was bisher passiert ist, und muss wieder von Vorne anfangen... >.< -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 21:00, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wieso legst du die Pause ein? Ich meine, wenn du es selbst erkennst... oder verdecken deine Haare dir die Sicht? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 21:02, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Naja, irgendwann muss ich auch mal Schlafen gehen. :P Und am nächsten Tag hab ich dann keine Lust darauf, das Spiel wieder zu starten... und die nächsten sechs Monate auch nicht. XD Inzwischen habe ich bei Kingdom Hearts angefangen, dass ich alles aufnehme und die Zwischensequenzen dann abspeicher. In den nächsten Sommerferien muss ich also nicht wieder von Vorne anfangen, sondern kann mir einfach die Aufnahmen ansehen. Yay! XD Ach ja, die Haare sind kein Problem, die binde ich neuerdings zusammen (hinten, nicht vorne). :P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 21:08, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt habe ich nix mehr zu sagen XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 21:09, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sets tauschen/verkaufen Hallo, Ich bin neu an dem Wiki un hab deine Seite heute gesehen. Hast du Interesse einige Sets mit mir zu tauschen oder zu verkaufen? wäre cool wenn du mri deien ICQ oder E-Mail adresse geben könntest. Gruß --Clown fish 21:32, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Erstmal: Neue Nachrichten auf Diskussionen immer bitte ganz unten anhängen und nicht oben. ;-) Zweitens: Nein, ich habe nicht vor, meine Sets zu tauschen oder zu verkaufen. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 22:13, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wo ihr grad so schön am reden seid, weiss einer, wo ich im Raum Koblenz an die Toa Mata komme?Matoro 16:32, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) "Schön am reden seid"? XD Das Gespräch war Anfang Januar. ;P Und übrigens, wie ich es ja auch schon Clown fish gesagt habe: Es wäre besser, neue Nachrichten möglichst immer ganz unten an einer Diskussionsseite hinzuzufügen, weil sonst sind die ja kaum zu finden, besonders auf längeren Diskussionsseiten wie den Benutzer-Diskussionen. ;-) Wegen der Toa Mata kann ich dir leider nur Ebay empfehlen. Je älter die Sets sind, desto unwahrscheinlicher ist es, sie heute noch in einem normalen Laden zu finden. Im Falle der Toa Mata ist es wohl schon ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, schließlich sind sie ja vor immerhin 8 Jahren rausgekommen... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 17:07, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Schau auch mal! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:30, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hallo? Bist du noch aktiv? wenn ja, möchte ich dich auf folgendes Hinweisen: Bei deinen Sets in den Boxen hast du immer als zweites "Bohrok sets" geschrieben. Auch bei den Makuta. Das sieht irgendwie blöde aus. Wollte dich nur noch mal drauf hinweisen. Und warum hast du noch das alte Wiki Nui? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:11, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also.... #TN ist aus zeitlichen Gründen erreichbar, beteiligt sich aber nur an Diskussionen und sowas. #Ich nehmen an, dass er die Sets nicht alleine sammelt - und da er Toa Nuva heißt nennt er den zweiten Inhabeer Bohrok. #altes Wiki-Nui? was meinst du? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 20:40, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das hat Skorpi größtenteils schon richtig beantwortet. Bei der Aktivitäts-Sache muss ich aber dazusagen, dass Zeit nur ein Teilfaktor ist - mir fehlt auch die Lust, noch viel an Artikeln rumzuarbeiten. Wegen der Sache mit Bohrok... Nunja, ich hatte mal zusätzlich noch eine "Geschichte" auf meiner Seite, in der ich beschrieben habe, wie ich zu Bionicle gekommen bin und mich dafür interessiert habe etc. Darin war auch erklärt, dass meine Schwester sich "Bohrok-Kal" nennt, um die geschwisterliche Feindschaft zwischen uns nochmal zu verdeutlichen. ;-) Als ich den Abschnitt mit meiner Geschichte rausgelöscht habe, hab ich nicht daran gedacht, dass dadurch auch unerklärt bleibt, wehr Bohrok ist... Mal sehen, vielleicht korrigier ich das noch irgendwann. Und wegen dem "alten Wiki-Nui" weiß ich auch nicht so wirklich, was genau du damit meinst... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 23:09, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC)